


Salt & Vinegar

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, Christmas, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, kizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya absolutely loves the holidays, and to make it even better, Namie(though she insists she didn't get him such a thing) gets him such a wonderful present, though the present itself isn't to happy about it. Festive fic—Masaomi/Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt & Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> ayy this is my first time writing these two together so, I hope it's alright. enjoy~

“So, Namie, what did you decide to get me for the holidays?” Izaya asked his secretary as he spun in his swivel chair.

“I didn’t get you anything,” Namie said as she crossed her arms.

“Oh~ but you did!” Izaya cheered as he got up from his office desk and walked over to his secretary.

“You wrapped it and everything,” Izaya explained.

Namie was at a clear loss of what the informant was going on about.

“What are you going on about?” Izaya only smiled at his secretaries lack of what was going on—well how could she? She didn’t get him anything, so what was her boss going on about?

“Don’t be modest, I like it.” That grin on Izaya’s face was anything but a good sign.

Namie had no idea what “present” Izaya was referring too.

“Come, want to see me unwrap your little gift,” Izaya says and Namie has no choice, and she is a bit curious about this mysterious gift that she apparently got her boss.

Namie isn’t sure why she’s surprised—but there under the tree is a Masaomi wrapped in pink bows.

“I never got you this—“ Namie goes onto explain but her boss cuts her off.

“Of course not, but, consider it a gift from you, to me,” Izaya said.

“You got yourself a Christmas gift?”

“Correct!”

Namie simply rolled her eyes; she wanted no part in this.

“I’ll leave you to unwrap your disgusting present,” Namie said.

Masaomi must’ve resented that statement because mutters that were unable to be made out because of the bindings were heard from the blond.

“Hey now, Masaomi isn’t disgusting~” Izaya hummed as he looked over the blond that was oh so carefully wrapped up.

Izaya undid the bow around Masaomi’s mouth.

“Untie me you bastard,” Masaomi hissed.

“I don’t think my present should be so hostile,” Izaya said.

“I am no present of yours!”

Izaya only smiled, of course only he himself could get himself such a great present, and what better of a present then his favorite toy, Masaomi Kida?

“But you make such a wonderful gift, Kida-kun,” Izaya hummed as he admired the bows that were laced around the boys hands and feet.

Masaomi only rolled his eyes, if he was free to move he’d be kicking the smarmy bastard, which is what he deserved.

“Besides, it’s Christmas, the season of giving~”

“I don’t recall agreeing to give myself to you as a present,” Masaomi said as he glared at the informant.

“But that makes it all the more of a surprise!”

“Now, I’m not sure if I should fully unwrap my present, my present might bite me,” Izaya laughed as he lifted the blond’s chin slightly.

“But, if I do decide to fully open my gift…” Izaya was fully prepared as he took out his switchblade to ensure Masaomi wouldn’t attempt anything.

Masaomi knew he had no choice now, not that he had one to begin with.

“You’re on the naughty list, you don’t deserve gifts for being an asshole.”

Izaya merely grinned in amusement, naughty, eh?

“Don’t tell me Kida-kun actually believes in Santa, and silly standards of naughty and nice?”

Izaya was honestly amused.

“I think I’ll play with my toy now” and with that Izaya took a hold of the boy and carried him off to his bedroom, he’d rather not make a mess of the tree after all.

“Let go of me you bastard!”

“I really picked a vocal present. Presents shouldn’t speak, Kida-kun,” Izaya said.

“Nobody asked you to pick me as some sick gift for your amusement.”

Izaya wasn’t fazed in the least.

“But Masaomi, you’re such an entertaining gift.”

Izaya propped Masaomi against a pillow on the bed as he leaned into to steal kiss from the blond.

Masaomi should’ve known better but, it’s the only sense of control he feels he has, he bites Izaya’s mouth as the informant forces a heated kiss on him.

Either way Izaya doesn’t seem to mind, he does stop kissing the boy, even as blood is clearly dripping from his lip.

“My, my, I picked out such a feisty gift, I’m quite pleased.”

Masaomi only shot the informant a glare. “You’re disgusting.”

“Are you upset that it’s not some nice kiss under a mistletoe, would you prefer something as romantic as that?” Izaya asks as he laughs at the idea.

“Well—no, everything about you is just disgusting, I hate you,” Masaomi stated.

“Are you sure you mean that? It seems half hearted, it is the season of giving after all, have a heart, Masaomi~”

Oh Masaomi had a heart, but there was no room for it for the informant.

Honestly he wanted to bite Izaya’s tongue but he knew what the result of that would be, he’d end up with cuts from the informant’s switchblade.

He’d prefer to avoid that, if possible.

“I don’t think you deserve a gift as great as me, you deserve something like, oh I don’t know, coal?” Masaomi said and Izaya laughed, oh the kid had jokes, eh?

“My present is quite rude, I think I’ve been exceptionally good this year.”

Masaomi only rolled his eyes, Izaya good? Ha, yeah right.

“So well behaved that I deserve a present such as you,” Izaya said as he leaned in to press his forehead against Masaomi’s.

Masaomi’s face reddened, the informant’s compliments were fake and were merely attempts to get under his skin—or at least that’s what Masaomi tells himself.

“You’re never well behaved, Izaya,” Masaomi stated.

“Neither are you Kida-kun, and if that’s the case, we’re both the exception of the naughty list, wouldn’t you say?” Izaya asked.

“Please, I’m not—“ but whatever Masaomi was trying to get across to the informant was quickly silenced by Izaya lifting his shirt up.

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” The blond asked in a almost panic like manner.

“I’m unwrapping my present,” Izaya said most pleased in doing so.

Izaya trailed a finger across Masaomi’s chest.

“Hmm, I should cut these off,” Izaya said as he gestured to the wrapping around Masaomi’s wrists.

“But, then it won’t be as fun.”

Izaya paused as he trailed the switchblade across Masaomi’s skin, resulting in steady breaths from the blond, he could tell the boy was fearful of what he might do.

“You’re certainly not complaining, are you perhaps, into this?” Izaya asked.

“Hell no! I just don’t want you to fucking stab me with that!”

“My, Masaomi, you have quite the language, I may have to punish my present for that,” Izaya said as he pinched the blond’s thigh, twisting the flesh that was in his grasp.

“F-fuck, stop,” Masaomi hissed.

“My, maybe you are really into pain~”

“I’m not!” Masaomi protested.

“Sure you aren’t,” Izaya replied.

Izaya began cutting off the bindings around the boy’s wrists.

“This isn’t exactly my ideal way of spending Christmas, especially with the likes of you,” Masaomi grumbled as Izaya finished cutting off the bows.

“I’d almost be insulted, but I know deep down you’re enjoying this.”

Masaomi hated how the informant could pick up little things in him—he most certainly was not enjoying this, well maybe a tiny part of him was—but the rest of him hated Izaya.

“After all, Masaomi is into pain, am I right?”

Masaomi only glanced up at raven.

“Shut up! I’m not—“ and each time his body betrayed him as Izaya brought himself closer to Masaomi and bit into the flesh of the boy’s neck.

“Ah, yes, your moans certainly say otherwise~”

Izaya wasn’t entirely sure why he thought Masaomi would be the perfect Christmas present for himself, but of course, he was never wrong; his toy was entertaining after all.

“So, what say I finish unwrapping my gift?” and with that Izaya began tearing off the rest of the wrapping that was binding Kida.

“I hate you, I really do,” Masaomi said as the raven placed another kiss on the blond, biting roughly, breaking the skin causing the blond’s lip to bleed as Izaya savored the taste.

“Of course you do, Masaomi, of course you do.”

Somewhere Masaomi knows what he said isn’t entirely true.

Masaomi doesn’t necessarily know what he harbors for Izaya other than hate, but there’s something there that isn’t just hate, but he’d rather not think about it, so he loses himself in the touches—the embrace and the possessive kisses and marks that Izaya leaves.

Masaomi loses himself among the feelings that the informant is bestowing onto him.

* * *

 Izaya isn’t one for cuddling—especially not cuddling someone like Masaomi, or anyone for that matter, but in the moment, he allows himself to do so.

It’s Christmas after all, the time of giving, and oh is Izaya ever so generous.

“Kida-kun,” Izaya says as he breaks the silence in the room.

Masaomi merely grumbles and tries to avoid the touch of the raven against his skin anymore than he has too, after all, Masaomi doesn’t want to cuddle with someone like Izaya either.

“I have a present for you too,” Izaya said.

“If it’s as horrible as this, I don’t think I want it,” Masaomi said.

“You don’t even know what it is yet, Kida~”

Masaomi glanced up at the informant.

“If it’s from you, it must be bad, so I don’t want it.”

Izaya would’ve felt hurt, but it’s coming from someone like Masaomi, to Izaya it’s almost endearing by now.

“Oh, that’s a shame, the gift wasn’t a choice either way.”

Masaomi grumbled and rolled over to meet the informant’s gaze.

“Here you are,” Izaya said as he placed a small box in the blond’s hands.

Masaomi of course was reluctant to open it.

If Masaomi refused the gift, something was bound to happen as a result, so he opens it, expecting the worst.

“A—a collar?” Masaomi states in disbelief, wishing he hadn’t accepted Izaya’s gift.

“I’m not a pet, Izaya!” Masaomi growled which Izaya would have a hard time believing, considering how much the blond hissed and barked like some kind of dog.

“It has your name on it, you should be grateful,” Izaya said.

“Property of Izaya Orihara? You’re joking right?”

“Nope~! Merry Christmas, Kida-kun,” Izaya said as he kissed Masaomi’s cheek.

“I hate you, you give the worst gifts.”

Izaya frowned and feigned being hurt.

“That’s a shame because I love you, Kida-kun.”

Masaomi only laughs, as if he believes that.

“It’s alright, you were a great gift, even if you don’t like the one I gave you.”

Masaomi blushed slightly, even if he was being talked about as some kind of possession, in a way, it was nice to be wanted—and considered an excellent gift, even if it was coming from someone like Izaya.

“Fine, maybe I do like it,” Masaomi said reluctantly.

“Of course you would, I know you so well after all,” Izaya said.

“Shut up already,” Masaomi retorted.

“Ooh~ that’s fine, I can sit here calmly and—“ Masaomi really meant it when he wanted the informant to shut up, he resorted to quieting the raven with his own mouth.

Sometimes Masaomi couldn’t stand that man, but fortunately, today was one of the times he could, which is why Masaomi allowed himself to lay beside a man he hated so.

It was a Christmas miracle, you could say.


End file.
